Texting Buddies
by XOStayStrongOX
Summary: Three-shot. What happens when Shane continuously receives text messages from an unknown number? A Google Story. Edited by yours truly. Shane/Mitchie SMITCHIE JEMI
1. Chapter 1

**This is another one of my revamps from my youtube channel. Enjoy.**

**Bold txt: is the girl text message**

_Italicized txt: is the boy text message_

* * *

My cellphone's beeping sound woke me up one night. Used to receiving important messages only, I grabbed my cell and sleepily pushed the keys and read the message.

**"Hi there! Care 2 b my txt mate?"**

Not knowing who the sender was, I deleted the message right away and placed the phone on my bedside table, and tried to go back to sleep. I had just closed my eyes when I heard the message tone again.

**"Hi there, again! Care 2 b my txt mate?" Again, the message said.**

"Who the hell could this be asking for txtmate at the wee hours of the night?" I asked myself.  
Again, without bothering to reply I deleted the message. I was never a 'text maniac'- someone who enjoys texting anyone and everyone even at the wee hours of night, not to mention during the day. My parents, who were always out of the country, forced me to own a cell phone. They told me that having one was more convenient; they could monitor me even if they're miles away. I wanted to turn the unit off, but since my mother was fond of calling me at night, just to check if I was safe at home, I decided not to.  
Just as I was going to close my eyes and return to my dreamless sleep, the phone beeped again.  
Same number...Such determination!

**"Plz reply 2 this msg & be an angel & save me from this abyss of emptiness!"**

I never knew why, but the message struck me. I got up and pushed the keys. I just realized I was replying to the message.

_"Im not an angel, and if u want som1 2 save u, I'm not superman... I'm just a simple prson who u woke up at this hour of the nite! Anyway, do I know u?"_ I typed.

Seconds later came the reply.

**"Nope. U don't know this lonely soul. Nor does she know u. But I want 2 be your friend. I'm Demi Cervantes. U?"**

_"Just call me Joe. How'd u get my #?"_ I sent back.

**"Hi Joe, nice 2 meet u. I just shuffled the last two digits of my #."** She replied.

That was the first and maybe the last time I met someone through text message.  
We exchanged messages and learned so much about each other that night. We only said goodbye when my alarm clock rang at 5:00 AM. I had to prepare for school!

That was also how it all started. A day would not pass without loving and thoughtful messages from her. It was only then I had learned to appreciate text messages. I would become eager and excited every time my phone beeped, hoping it would be her.

Demi brought out something about me that I never knew I had; I realized I could also be a romantic person, even if it's just through text messaging.

**"Keep me as a friend & I will keep u in my heart. Lock it up & throw away the key so that no1 can ever take u away from me..."** This was a text message I received from her one day.

_'In life, we seldom find a true person & if u ever find 1, hold on & never let go... value that person 'cuz it's life's gift worth keeping & holdin on to..."_

I never knew why, but her response sent shivers to my spine, **"Value the people who have touched your life 'cuz u will never know just when they will walk out of your life & never come back again."**

I couldn't understand what I felt at that moment, but one thing I was sure of was I could not go a day without a single word from her. I'd become used to having her, even though we had not met personally. Truly though, she already occupied a space, a large one in fact, in my life.

_"Dont come close if later you'll just pass by… don't touch me if l8r you'll just let me cry… dont love me if later you'll just leave me behind..."_

I don't know why I sent her that message, but somehow I felt every word came from my heart. In the short span of time we were sending messages to each other, I knew I was starting to keep her in my heart.  
I called her once. The voice on the other end was like an angel's, soft, kind, and full of love. Yet, there was something in it I couldn't put my finger on. We only spoke for a few minutes. Before she hung up, she told me not to call again. According to her, it would be better if we would just text each other.  
But the voice kept ringing, not only in my head, but in my heart. I longed to hear it once more. I tried to call her again, but she never answered the phone. She just kept on sending messages and quotations, which I copied in a little notebook. Hopeless romantic? I didn't know. All I could say was that all the messages she sent me were wonderful, they came from the heart and cut through the heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Though we r miles apart, u r always n my heart. I close my eyes & there u r. Even if I never see u, I'll always b here 2 care 4 u, for as long as I live..."**

One December night, she sent me this message. By that time we had been exchanging messages for more than a month. God knew how happy I was. She was right. Although we had not seen each other, what we felt was enough to make us both realize what was keeping us together.

_"Loving u secretly is a hard thing 4 me 2 do, hoping, wondering that u will feel the same way 2, but I can't read your mind. do u love me 2? But whatever the case, I'll still be loving u."_

**"How I wish I could really tell u how much u mean 2 me, but I'm afraid 2 love, scared 2 get hurt... I hope that u will wait 4 me & I pray that u will not get tired of loving me...=)"**

_"The reason y I met u is becuz of destiny but if destiny will suggest that I'll live without u, then, I'll lie not by destiny but of free will."_

Whenever I asked her when we would meet personally, she always answered, **"Soon...soon, love...soon."** Not seeing each other did not lessen, even a bit. What I felt for her, rather, it grew deeper and stronger each day. And I was sure, she felt the same way, too. Love messages continued to flow through our lines, and between our hearts; which made us go on each day with the thought that sooner or later, we would see each other, face to face, heart to heart.

Just a few days before Christmas, she stopped sending messages. At first I just thought she had run out of prepaid, but there was something that kept bothering me. I couldn't understand what it was, but it made me feel nervous. I tried to call her but she wouldn't answer. Nevertheless, I continued sending messages.

Suddenly one night, just three days before our Lord's birthday, I heard my phone's message tone again. At last! It was from her!

**"Often times we have to say goodbye 2 the 1 we love without wanting 2. Though that doesn't mean we stopped loving them or we stopped caring. Sometimes, GOODBYE is a painful way 2 say I LOVE YOU."**

I was dumfounded. I didn't know what to think. What did she mean? I texted her back, searching for answers but got nothing. I called her but she would not answer. For the first time in my life, I felt so miserable, desperate, and empty. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to lose her. I had learned to love her, and I wanted to be with her forever.

The following days, I felt nothing but emptiness. It seemed that Demi took the life out of me. I missed her so much, her messages, the tones that would tell me she'd sent another loving message. Nothing around me could feel the emptiness I felt.

Just a day before Christmas, my cell beeped again. It was her!

**"Meet me at the café, 10 AM today,"** I read aloud, making sure the message was true. Then I jumped with joy. Hurriedly, I got myself ready and I went to the mall. I knew it was still early, but I wanted to be there before she arrived.

I arrived at the meeting place ten minutes early. I was surprised to see her already there, smiling at me. She was very beautiful, brown, deep-set eyes that spoke a thousand words; small, kissable lips; a nose perfectly chiseled and long black hair. Everything about her was beautiful. And yes, her eyes radiated kindness and love, but there was a flicker of something in them; sadness?

"Hi, Joe," said the angelic voice I had been dreaming of each night; the voice that I had waited to hear for so long. "Please sit down."

"I am very pleased to meet you, Demi," I said, as I took my seat and gave her the roses I brought for her.

"Thanks, Joe," she smiled, obviously pleased with the roses. I knew she loved pink roses.

"You are always welcome, Love"

"Joe, I can't stay," she said, sadness in her voice, and were those tears in her beautiful brown eyes? "I really must go."

"But we just met, Demi. Can't we talk a little longer?" I asked, pleadingly.

"I can't really. I just came here to see you and thank you for the time you shared with me. Thank you for everything, Joe. I will never forget you. You will always be here in my heart." She placed her left hand over her chest.

She was looking at me straight into the eyes, and I could really feel the sadness in her voice and I swear, there was something in her voice and there was something in those lovely yet lonely eyes…

She got up and smiled at me, lovingly. "Tomorrow morning, please come and visit me," she said and gave me a piece of white linen paper.


	3. Chapter 3

I read what was written and when I looked up, she was gone. The following day, Christmas, I woke up early and excitedly readied myself, thinking of her. I hurriedly went to flower shop and bought a dozen pink roses, for Demi.

They lived in an exclusive subdivision. Upon reaching their house, I told the guard who I was and that I was looking for Demi. The guard stared at me, sadness and amazement in his eyes and told me to wait as he called the owner of the house. As I looked after him while he was going inside the house, I noticed that the house was brightly lit. A woman soon came out and walked towards me, smiling sadly.

"Hi, I'm Maria, Demi's mother. Please come inside, Joe."

While we were walking towards the mansion, she explained to me why she knew me very well. Demi had always been talking about her friend, Joe. I hardly understood what she was saying. I was busy thinking why Demi's mother was crying while she spoke to me. As we came near the great hall of the house, it dawned on me that there was a wake inside. _'Maybe, a relative passed away,'_ I thought, but deep in my heart, I was trembling and afraid.

As we entered the hall, where so many people were silently mourning while others were praying and shaking, I asked her mother. "Where is Demi?"

She held my hand and silently, led me to the coffin which was surrounded by flowers; pink roses, nothing but pink roses. No words could explain how I felt when I gazed at the coffin and saw who was lying there. The same beautiful girl I met. A man came beside me. I knew he was Demi's father.

"We are so glad you came, Joe. Demi talked of you all the time. She even asked that her phone be buried with her. She said that in that way, you could still send her messages and you would always be with her."

I couldn't believe what the man was telling me. My mind was in limbo. "But how can this be? We just saw each other yesterday."

"That can't be possible. She passed away three days ago. She had been suffering from a heart disease since she was a child," said her father.

"But..." I couldn't find the words to say.

"She told us not to bother reaching you," her mother said, still in tears, "she said you will come, and here you are."

Pain and bitterness overwhelmed me. I cried silently beside her, staring at her lovely face, memorizing every line of my friend's face; a face I knew I would never forget for as long as I live.

* * *

After the internment that afternoon, I went to the chapel she had told me she went to every day. Sitting there praying and crying to God, I held my phone and typed:

_"U taught me how 2 care; u taught me how 2 be kind; u showed me how 2 like someone; u showed me how 2 love; but theres 1 thing u didnt teach me & it hurts so much - u didnt teach me how 2 let go. I LOVE YOU"_

I sent the message, and though I knew she wouldn't be able to hold her cell phone again, I knew in my heart she would get my message. I never expected a reply, yet as my phone beeped again, I felt a shiver down my spine. The sender's number did not appear on the screen, and tears rolled down my cheeks as I read the message.

**"Let go of the hand of the person u love, but dont let go of God's hand. For if u hold on 2 his hand, he may be holding the hand of the person u love and in that way you can hold each other again."**

"I will never forget you, Demi and will never let go..." I vowed to her and to myself as I left the church.

* * *

**_Who else cried at the end of this story? *raises hand shamelessly.*_**


End file.
